In the meat packing industry, knives, hooks, and other tools are utilized in the processing of meat products. Because the tools are used with a highly repetitive motion, carpal tunnel syndrome has become an increasingly common occurrence, causing worker absenteeism and disability in serious cases. This syndrome is believed to be caused by the repetitive dynamic forces applied to the arms during the repetitive process required in using knives, hooks and similar tools.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a cover for knives, hooks and similar tools which dampens dynamic forces transmitted by the tools and thereby reduces the occurrence of carpal tunnel syndrome.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cover for the handles of knives, hooks and similar tools which is easily connected and removed from the tool handles.
Still another object is to provide a handle cover which is simple to manufacture, easy to use, and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.